


How You Remind Me

by malikinpink



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ...or not, Crying, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Sex in a Car, happy ending...
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malikinpink/pseuds/malikinpink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Niall, et tout le monde est heureux. Zayn se laisse faire trop facilement, Liam devient facilement jaloux, et les disputes sont inévitables. Mais s'ils n'avaient pas quitté la fête plus tôt ce jour-là, il y a un événement qui ne serait jamais arrivé, et cela aurait empêché de voir leur bonheur disparaître.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How You Remind Me

**Author's Note:**

> Bon. Tout d'abord. Soumaya c'est pour toi. Parce qu'on a quand même construit ça ensemble, et que c'était ton idée. Et que je t'aime.  
> Ensuite, je suppose que je dois vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ? Dans ce cas là, et bien bonne lecture !

Zayn se sentait vraiment mal, là, au milieu de la piste de danse, avec son mal de tête, son envie de vomir et son inconfort. Il n’avait même aucune idée de la raison qui les avait poussé à arriver dans cette boite. Ah si, il se souvenait enfin. L’enterrement de vie de garçon de Niall. Il se sentait danser avec un inconnu, ou plutôt une inconnue qui se déhanchait, provocatrice, juste devant lui, et il n’y avait aucun doute, elle avait envie de lui. Il était dans les vapes, totalement à l'ouest, à la limite de l'inconscience, et il ne prit même pas la peine de reculer quand cette fille essaya de l'embrasser, il se contenta de rester là, ahuri, les bras ballants, en attendant que ça soit fini. Mais au moment où il ouvrit les yeux, il ne retrouva plus la blonde, mais son petit-ami lui fessait face. Et Liam semblait en colère. Beaucoup trop en colère.

"Salut amour !" Essaya-t-il

Liam qui était resté sur le côté avec Niall, ne réussit pas à répondre à son petit-ami, surpris, et enflammé par la colère. Il n'aurait jamais du voir Zayn en train d'embrasser cette fille, mais après avoir entendu Niall parler de la manière dont sa future épouse représentait tout pour lui, dont il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner d'elle, de son bonheur, il avait ressenti le besoin de retrouver son bonheur à lui. Et il le trouva, dans les bras d'une blondasse qui avait définitivement et pathétiquement jeté son dévolu sur _son_ Zayn. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il respira un grand coup avant de lui attraper le bras, de lui jeter un regard mauvais et de lui répondre, aussi violemment que possible.

" _Amour_ ? J'espère que tu te fous juste de ma gueule là Zayn ?"

"Mon amour, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Si c'est à cause de... de Perrine..."

"Perrie !" Hurla-t-elle, non loin de là

"Oui, c'est ça, si c'est à cause de Perrie, je te promets que je n'ai rien fait ! Je n'ai pas répondu à son baiser, puis tu m'as arrêté avant même qu'elle ne puisse me faire quoi que ce soit, donc on est cool ?"

"Cool ?"

Pris par une nouvelle vague de rage, il ferma les yeux, en sifflant. Liam était sûr que Zayn savait à quel point il ne supportait pas de le voir si proche d'autres personnes, surtout vu la manière dont il dansait avec elle, surtout en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'une fille. Oui, il était jaloux, et ça le tuait, principalement dans de tels moments.

"Zayn", reprit-il. "Tu n'avais pas l'intention de l'arrêter, on le sait tous les deux, et d'ailleurs ça se voit sur ton visage. Donc non. Non, on n'est pas cool."

"Je n'aurais rien fait avec elle !" Se défendit-il en caressant sa joue.

Mais une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le cerveau au même instant et il se raccrocha au bras musclé de son petit-ami pour lui éviter de tomber au sol. Il se tint alors la tête de ses deux mains, fermant ses yeux, priant pour que ça s'arrête.

"Putain, j'aurais pas du boire autant."

Liam le regarda attentivement, attentionné. Il ne pouvait pas tout mettre sur le compte de l'alcool et Zayn le savait très bien. Liam, lui, était partagé. Partagé parce qu'il connaissait Zayn, il savait comment celui-ci avait toujours été, pourtant, il avait vraiment envie de lui faire confiance. Il ne demandait que ça, mais ce n'était pas toujours aussi simple. Parce que même si son amour était malade, il savait très bien qu'ils n'en avaient pas fini avec cette histoire, et qu'ils allaient encore devoir en parler. Mais il prit sa main tendrement pour l'emmener au bar et lui commander un verre d'eau, ce qui ne devrait pas lui faire de mal.

"Viens avec moi, dépêche-toi !"

"Amour, crois moi, je n'aurais rien fait avec cette pouf, je t'aime trop pour ça Liam, crois moi s'il te-"

Mais il fut couper par une nausée, et il partit en courant à l'autre bout de la discothèque, sous le regard médusé de Liam. Il ouvrit une cabine au hasard, se jeta à genoux devant la cuvette, et vida le contenu de son estomac. Zayn avait si mal qu'il ne remarqua pas les larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler le long de ses joues. Il avait mal, à cause de l'alcool et à cause de lui-même. Il s'en voulait d'être aussi stupide, aussi pathétique, il s'en voulait de faire mal à la personne qu'il aimait. Il avait toujours eu l'impression d'être comme ça. Personne ne pouvait compter sur lui, parce qu'il faisait toujours les choses de travers, on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance parce qu'il trouvait toujours le moyen de faire ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Et les larmes redoublèrent d'intensité.

"Je suis désolé Liam. Vraiment désolé. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais. Je t'aime, tu le sais."

Son cœur rata un battement, comme à chaque fois qu'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Il avait pensé s'habituer à l'entendre, mais c'était tout le contraire. Ces trois mots dans sa bouche étaient toujours aussi magiques. Liam soupira et lui prit le visage entre ses mains, attrapant son regard dans le sien. Il semblait fragile, en détresse, avec ses larmes aux coins des yeux, que Liam se décida à lui dire. Lui aussi avait besoin de se laisser aller, parfois, de dire ce qu'il avait réellement sur le cœur.

"Ecoute-moi bien Liam James Payne, jamais je ne te tromperais tu me comprends ? Tu es tout ce que j'ai Liam. Tu es tellement parfait, personne ne t'arrive à la cheville, ni Perrie, ni une autre fille, même Leonardo Dicaprio ne fait pas le poids face à toi. Tu es tellement gentil, serviable, adorable, compréhensif, tu es toujours à l'écoute, toujours présent pour ceux que tu aimes, tu m'as tellement apporté Liam, je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi ! Si l'un d'entre nous est trop bien pour l'autre, c'est surement toi. Pas moi. Tu m'as sorti de mes périodes les plus sombres, tu m'as soutenu dans les moments difficiles, on a vécu tellement de choses ensemble... Tu n'as pas à avoir peur parce que je ne te quitterais jamais, je t'aime beaucoup trop pour ça."

Dans un élan d'affection, il s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur le front de son amant, avant d'ajouter.

"Jamais."

Pourtant, Zayn venait de laisser Liam sans mots. Jamais il ne s'était senti si rassuré, si réconforté, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien, que ce soit dans ses bras à lui ou auprès de n'importe qui. Le plus jeune était touché par ce qu'il considérait comme une des choses les plus belles qu'on ne lui ait jamais dite.

"Zayn mon cœur, tu n'as pas idée à quel point je t'aime. Je pense que tu es loin, très loin d'imaginer tout ce que je ressens à l'instant. Tu ne me dis pas souvent tout ce que tu pense vraiment de moi, et quand tu le fais tu me laisses sans mots. Tu sais bien que je serais toujours là à te soutenir quoi qu'il arrive, parce que tout ce qui compte pour moi c'est de te savoir en sécurité, c'est de savoir que tu vas bien."

Il se pencha doucement, et tout en lui caressant la joue, il effleura délicatement ses lèvres et sourit contre lui.

"Ah, et comme ça tu me préfères à Dicaprio ?"

"Largement", répondit-il en souriant. "Et si on s'en allait d'ici ?"

D'un seul regard ils se comprirent. Ils voulaient du temps ensemble, mais seuls. Ils avaient besoin d'une intimité, d'une proximité, de sentir le corps solide de l'autre entre ses bras. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, tout simplement. Liam sourit largement à son petit-ami, et lui lança un regard de défi.

"Tu veux pouvoir dire au revoir comme si il se doit à Perrie pendant que je récupère les clefs ?"

"Hey, je croyais que c'était réglé !"Dit-il, une moue collée au visage. "Je vais plutôt dire aux gars qu'on s'en va."

"Je rigole bébé", répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Les clefs en main, Liam se dirigea directement dans la voiture, ne prenant même pas la peine de saluer ses meilleurs amis, puisqu'ils étaient sensés se revoir le lendemain. Eux aussi étaient en couple, ils comprendraient. Il s'installa à la place du chauffeur et attendit Zayn en respirant l'air froid de la nuit. Zayn, en revanche, prenait son temps, même si il était pressé de retrouver son amour, il salua Louis, qui apparemment avait aussi trop bu, Harry qui essayait en vain de soutenir son petit-ami, et Niall, qui semblait nager dans un bonheur invisible. Et Zayn se dit que, pour une fois, il se sentait comme Niall. Comme au paradis. Il pressa le pas jusqu'à la voiture, perdue dans la nuit noire. Quand il retrouva Liam, il ne put s'empêcher de se coller directement à lui, l'embrassant avec toute la douceur, tout l'amour qu'il ressentait à l'instant présent. Pourtant, au fil des secondes, Liam sentit que les baisers de son amant étaient plus insistants qu'à leur habitude, sa langue le caressant plus violement, plus amoureusement, comme si il voulait lui prouver tout ce qu'il lui avait dit plus tôt, au bonheur du châtain. Il se recula pour respirer et en profita pour lui glisser trois petits mots.

"Je t'aime."

Tout sourire, Zayn se leva et passa à l'arrière de la voiture, tirant en même temps Liam par la manche de la veste en cuir qu'il lui avait emprunté. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et enjamba les sièges avant de s'affaler sur le corps de Zayn, désormais allongé sur la banquette. Liam se mordit la lèvre devant l'air calme et apaisé de son ami, devant leur position, de le voir totalement à sa merci, et il se pencha silencieusement pour déposer une multitude de baiser sur ses joues, sur sa mâchoire, dans son cou, à la limite de son tee-shirt.

"Cette vision de toi est plutôt alléchante."

La première réaction de Zayn fut de se mordre sévèrement la lèvre inferieure. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait à faire, et encore une fois, sa tête lui tournait. Pas à cause de l'alcool mais à cause de son autre drogue, Liam. Dès qu'il posait ses mains sur son corps, il sentait tous ses membres qui se mettaient à frissonner en même temps. Et de le voir au dessus de lui, si beau, la peau brillante sous le clair de lune le rendait incapable de réfléchir correctement, il était simplement capable de gémir doucement sous le contact de sa peau délicieuse. Il ne pouvait plus réfléchir correctement, il pouvait seulement penser à lui. Les caresses de Liam s'activaient lentement, et Zayn était déjà essoufflé, la tête à la limite d'exploser. Ce fut pire encore quand Liam entreprit de lui retirer sa chemise, et il ne put que répliquer en s'attaquant à la veste de son vis-à-vis, puis à son polo immaculé et dans un élan de folie, il poussa Liam, jusqu'à passer au dessus de lui.

"Tu fais quoi mon cœur ?"

"Liam- Liam- Liam..." souffla-t-il tout en posant un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres entre chaque fois qu'il prononçait son prénom.

Le métis descendit ses mains jusqu'au pantalon de son cadet et retira avidement sa ceinture, puis son pantalon, le laissant là, allongé, en boxer, le souffle court et le désir brulant visible à travers la couche de tissu. Zayn poussa délicatement la dernière barrière entre lui et le sexe de son partenaire, et le regarda, la flamme du désir plus visible que jamais au fond de ses yeux.

 "Je t'aime. Je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime."

Plaçant ses mains sur les hanches de Liam, il se mit à coulisser sa main sur l'érection douloureuse de ce dernier, lui faisant cracher des mots incompréhensibles et autres soupirs d'aises. D'abord lentement, il fut rapidement encouragé par le souffle faible du châtain pour continuer et accélérer ses mouvements de poignet, tout en l'embrassant amoureusement sur la bouche.

"Tu crois... hmpf... réellement que je vais te laisser me dominer Zayn ?" soupira Liam entre deux gémissements

Et par une poussée surhumaine, il réussit à échapper à la poigne du métis, non sans se sentir frustré de ne pas pouvoir se libérer,  pour caler le corps du plus vieux sur la banquette, sous lui cette fois. Ce fut son tour de le déshabiller, et la vision de son corps parfait était à damner. Il ignorait pourquoi il avait eu le droit de posséder un homme aussi beau, aussi adorable, aussi sublime, mais il se sentait si chanceux de pouvoir tenir le corps de Zayn entre ses bras, d'être la cause de ses jouissements. Il ne mit pas longtemps à mettre son amant à nu, et à se pencher toujours plus bas, suivant la ligne de poils qui le guidait jusqu'à l'objet de son plaisir. Quand Liam se mit à embrasser ses cuisses, remontant toujours plus haut mais ignorant bien volontairement l'érection proéminente, Zayn ne put s'empêcher d'attraper sa tête pour le guider jusqu'à son intimité. Il en avait besoin. Il avait besoin de lui, à cet endroit précis. Mais alors que Liam se mit à s'occuper de lui, le métis se cambra violemment sur le siège de la voiture sous le plaisir, à cause de ses lèvres, à cause de sa langue. Léchant d'abord son gland, puis s'attaquant à sa longueur patiemment, doucement, Liam savait qu'il jouait avec les nerfs de son amour. Il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que ce dernier n'essaye de donner des coups de bassin, ou qu'il réplique, qu'il supplie son petit-ami de ne plus le faire languir de cette façon, et ça ne manqua pas, en effet.

"Liam... ah... je- je t'en supplie- ah... va... va plus vite." Quémanda-t-il soudain

"J'attendais que tu demandes, bébé." Répliqua Liam avant de replonger entre ses jambes

Ainsi Zayn avait pu obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait puisque Liam s'activait désormais autour de lui. Un mouvement plus rapide, un coup de langue plus brusque, des joues plus creusées et Zayn se confondait en gémissements, en grognements, plus rien n'avait de sens dans sa tête. Il n'y avait que la bouche de son amant, et l'orgasme qui menaçait violemment de le prendre.

"Liam, je ne veux pas... ohmondieu ! Je ne veux pas venir dans... dans ta bouche."

Ce dernier, les cheveux en bataille sous les assauts des mains de Zayn, donna un dernier coup de langue sur sa longueur et se lécha les lèvres avidement. Et il reprit en main le sexe du métis toujours aussi dressé afin de le faire partir au septième ciel une première fois. Il ne prit pas le temps d'attendre, et entama directement par des vas-et-viens sec et rapide. Le pauvre Zayn submergé par les émotions ne prit pas longtemps avant de venir dans la main de Liam.

"Pourquoi tu es toujours aussi doué à ça amour ?" Demanda-t-il pantelant, mais le sourire aux lèvres.

"Pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi désirable, mon cœur ? C'est comme si je ne pourrais jamais me lasser de te voir jouir pour moi."

Le cœur de brun ne fit qu'un tour. Et il fut prit d'un frisson, par l'érotisme des paroles de Liam, il ne voulait pas que ce moment ce termine. Il avait besoin de plus, malgré le premier orgasme dont il essayait tant bien que mal de se remettre. Ils se redressèrent, et Zayn ne mit pas longtemps à venir s'asseoir sur les cuisses de son petit-ami,  faisant rentrer leurs sexes en contact, ce qui eut pour effet de faire gémir le plus jeune. Vu l'état de Liam, il avait lui-aussi besoin de plus. Ils le voulaient maintenant. Zayn attrapa les doigts de son petit-ami et les fourra sauvagement dans sa bouche, les suçant parfaitement, longuement, sensuellement, sous le regard avide du châtain qui se mordait désormais la lèvre inférieur à sang pour ne pas le prendre directement et sauvagement.

"Tu me tues."

"C'est une bonne chose, amour ?" Répondit Zayn, sortant enfin les doigts de Liam de sa bouche

"Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis... Vraiment, tu me seras fatal."

"Tais-toi beau gosse, et prends-moi."

"Tututu- Non, c'est moi qui décide."

Liam fit rapidement un clin d'œil à son ami et pénétra un doigt dans son intimité, ce qui ne fit réagir aucun des deux. Tandis qu'il commençait à le faire bouger, il en ajouta un deuxième et se mit à faire des mouvements de ciseaux en lui, ce qui, cette fois, le fit légèrement tressaillir au milieu d'un soupir. Le visage de Zayn était à la fois le reflet de sa douleur mais également de son excitation qui poussa Liam à insérer un troisième doigt, et qu'il ajouta aux mouvements des deux premiers. Il fut cette fois recueilli par un gémissement de douleur que le châtain fit taire par un baiser doux, sellant l'amour qui les unissait à cet instant.

"S'il te plait Liam, maintenant, je veux vraiment te sentir en moi."

"Comment refuser ?" Sourit-il

Il retira doucement ses doigts et avant même qu'il puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement que Zayn s'était déjà empalé sur son érection, les laissant tous les deux frissonnant et ils lâchèrent un grognement à l'exact même moment, ce qui les fit sourire. Les deux amoureux ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de seller leurs lèvres encore et encore, comme si ils ne pourraient jamais se lasser de la sensation de se donner à l'autre, et de recevoir en même temps. Tous ces sentiments présents dans un seul de leur baiser semblaient venir tout droit du paradis.

Le métis se mit à bouger au dessus de Liam, frottant lui même ses chairs au sexe, bougeant quand il sentait le plaisir venir, se retenant quand la douleur devenait trop brutale. Pourtant il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant d'accélérer la cadence, enclenchant une nuée de soupir et de gémissement dans l'habitacle de la voiture. Ils se faisaient l'amour comme au premier jour. Et ils se faisaient perdre la tête l'un à l'autre.

"Putain, Li."

Sur ces paroles il se mordit la lèvre toujours plus violemment en montant et en descendant fortement, rapidement, violemment sur la longueur de Liam, se cambrant toujours plus sous les sensations. Mais Liam le souleva et les déplacèrent, mettant Zayn dos à lui, à genoux sur la banquette, et en se plaçant derrière lui, il lui souffla à nouveau ces trois mots avant de le pénétrer encore plus fort.

"Je t'aime."

Attrapant les hanches du brun, il se mit à le pilonner presque brutalement, cherchant sa prostate pour qu'ils atteignent l'orgasme en même temps, ce qui ne devrait plus tarder s’il suivait les palpitations de plus en plus rapide au fond de son corps. Ses coups de reins étaient de mieux en mieux placés et ils faisaient complètement crier Zayn qui se raccrochait de la meilleure façon qu'il pouvait à la vitre, aux sièges, à la portière. Il voulait sentir Liam toujours plus loin, toujours mieux. Liam continuait son travail sur sa prostate, la touchant enfin à plusieurs reprises, ce qui fit cambrer Zayn plus encore, et alors qu'il serrait son petit-ami dans ses bras en donnant ses derniers coups de butoirs secs et précis, il se sentit s'envoler. Il savait désormais qu'il n'avait plus le contrôle sur rien. Il était ailleurs. Et ils crièrent à peu d'intervalle, se perdant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, soupirant, essoufflés mais paisibles. L'amour et l'orgasme, ils avaient tout ce dont ils avaient besoin à l'instant pour se sentir bien.

"Li, c'est toi qui va me tuer."

"Chut bébé... Profite de l'instant..."

C'était tellement beau. Il n'y avait que Zayn dans l'esprit de Liam, que sa présence autour de lui, que l'explosion de sensations au fond de son cerveau qui prenait toute la place. Il embrassa le métis qui respirait rapidement sur le front, allongé, vulnérable, sur la banquette arrière, comme si ils étaient de jeunes adolescents insouciants.

"Il faudrait qu'on rentre, non ?"

"Chut bébé... Profite de l'instant..." répliqua Zayn.

"Tu me devras des droits d'auteur pour ça mon cœur."

Mais ils restèrent allongés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, nus mais heureux. Ils ne se souciaient de rien à cet instant, à part du bonheur qui les entourait, et ils devaient aussi essayer de reprendre une respiration normale.

"Tu as raison. Repartons. Parce que crois le ou non, j'ai encore envie de toi." souffla le brun

"Tu es insatiable... Mais je crois que tu ne sais rien du tout de ce que je veux à l'instant même."

Et Liam sourit. Parce que son couple pouvait sembler faux ou, après l'épisode Perrie, fragile, lui savait à quel point ils étaient bien ensemble. Il savait à quel point il voulait rentrer chez eux pour pouvoir embrasser la peau dorée de Zayn encore et encore, pouvoir le tenir dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il attrapa ses vêtements et se rhabilla aussi bien que la taille de la voiture lui permettait, et il tendit les affaires de son amant avant de repasser au siège du conducteur. Dès que le métis fut installé à sa place, il partit pour rejoindre leur appartement, leur petite vie qui débutait, pour retrouver le confort de ses bras. Il alluma l'autoradio et Zayn se mit automatiquement à chanter à tue-tête, c'était un reflexe chez lui, et c'était vraiment adorable.

"Don't stop belieeeeeving, hold on to that fee-eeling !"

Plus le temps passait, plus Liam fondait littéralement devant le naturel, la manière si parfaite d’être adorable de son petit-ami. Pour lui, il était unique, il était parfait, mais pourtant il devait se retenir de trop le regarder pour se concentrer sur la route plongée presque totalement dans le noir. Il ne put néanmoins se retenir de faire une remarque.

"Zayn, tu connais vraiment toutes les chansons par cœur ?"

Mais il fut vite rappelé à la route par les phares qui vinrent l’aveugler complètement, le faisant paniquer comme jamais, accroché à son volant. Son amant pourtant n’eut pas le temps de répliquer, d’hurler ou de paniquer, car à partir du moment où la lumière l’aveugla, tout passa vite. Trop vite. Il sentit la voiture dévier de sa trajectoire quand Liam donna un violent coup de volant en essayant vainement d’éviter la voiture face à eux. Tout aurait pu se terminer quand Liam perdit le contrôle du véhicule, quand ils heurtèrent la barrière du pont. Parce qu’ils auraient pu s’attendre à ressentir la chute, l’apesanteur, puis à entendre le bruit de la voiture qui tombe dans l’eau, à sentir l’eau qui se serait insinuer petit à petit à l’intérieur. Mais quand les deux hommes ouvrirent les yeux, ils se rendirent compte qu’ils étaient en équilibre au dessus du lac, instinctivement main dans la main. Liam n’avait pas le temps de s’inquiéter pour lui, malgré les vertiges qui le prenaient, il devait d’abord s’inquiéter pour Zayn.

"Ca va ? Putain Zayn tout va bien ? Tu n’as rien ?"

Il lui fallut quelques temps avant que ce dernier ne puisse ouvrir les yeux, et à la place de la réponse qu’il aurait du donner à Liam, seul un cri de douleur réussit à sortir de sa bouche.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !"

"Zayn ? Zayn ? Zayn, répond-moi bordel !"

"Je… Je sens plus ma jambe putain !"

Quand il jeta un coup d’œil sur sa jambe gauche, en effet, celle-ci se retrouvait compressée entre le siège et le tableau de bord. Ils paniquèrent en même temps, mais de manière totalement différente. Zayn était perturbé par la douleur tandis que Liam, lui, était perdu mais sentait le flux d’adrénaline qui coulait le long de ses veines au fur et à mesure que les cris de Zayn venaient lui briser le cœur.

"T’en fais pas bébé, je vais te sortir de là. Tire quand je soulève le tableau de bord, ok ?"

"Euh… oui. D'accord."

Pendant que l’un tirait de toutes ses forces, l’autre essayait tant bien que mal de se dégager le mieux possible, espérant de tout cœur que cela suffirait à le libérer de son emprise. Il fallait qu’ils se sortent de là, et ce, rapidement. Et après de nombreux efforts, Zayn réussit à dégager sa jambe, qui le faisait encore souffrir le martyr, mais il préférait ne pas se plaindre, au moins, il n’était pas coincé dans cette voiture de malheur. Liam put enfin respirer correctement, il se sentait plus léger de savoir Zayn en sécurité, sans quoi il aurait utiliser le peu de temps qui lui restait à essayer de le dégager.

"A- Amour tu vas bien ?" demanda alors le métis

"Je… Oui. Oui ça va. Il faut qu’on se sorte de là, et vite."

Il vit que Liam ouvrit sa portière avant de la fermer rageusement, puis il s’adressa à lui rapidement.

"Bébé, ouvre ta portière. Vite. Maintenant !!"

Et quand Zayn ouvrit sa portière, il fut lui-même surpris de trouver du vide. Juste du vide. De l’eau en contrebas, mais une chute certaine avant. Liam avait surement le même vide de son côté. Et ils comprirent tous les deux, sans même devoir se le dire que le seul moyen de sortir serait de passer par l’arrière. Mais si l’un d’entre eux sortait, la voiture basculerait assurément dans le vide, l’un deux encore à l’intérieur. Une personne pourra s’en sortir, l’autre sera condamné. Ils le savaient l’un comme l’autre, et aucun de se sentait près à abandonner une partie de leur cœur.

"Liam, vas-y sort. Tu es celui qui a le plus de chance de t’en sortir. Sort, dépêche-toi." soupira le plus vieux

"N’y pense même pas."

C’était inconcevable pour Liam de laisser tomber l’homme de sa vie. Le laisser tomber dans tous les sens du terme. Il ne pouvait même pas y penser. Et puis, même si Zayn pensait que c’était lui qui avait le plus de s’en sortir, il ne savait pas tout. Il devait comprendre. Liam ne pouvait pas sortir, cela ne servirait à rien qu’à gâcher leurs deux vies. Mais un sourire fit soudain surface sur le visage transpirant et fatigué du métis.

"Nos téléphones ! Nos téléphones, putain, on va pouvoir appeler les secours, on va vivre Liam ! Je vais pouvoir appeler Niall, lui expliquer ! On va s’en sortir !"

"Appelle-le, dépêche." répliqua Liam soudain froid

"Pourquoi tu-"

"Tais-toi, et appelle-le !"

Zayn composa en vitesse le numéro de son meilleur ami, lui expliquant la situation, leur position, et en lui répétant constamment de se dépêcher. Au moment de raccrocher, il se tourna vers Liam, lui attrapant la main. Il frissonna quand il remarqua à quel point sa main était froide. A quel point il avait l’air livide tout à coup.

"Amour ?"

"J’aurais pas du te laisser l’appeler…"

"De quoi tu parles ?"

"Tu as eu de l’espoir… J’aurais pas du te laisser avoir de l’espoir… Zayn… Je-"

"Tu quoi putain ?"

"On ne s’en sortira pas tous les deux…"

"Mais n’importe quoi ! Les secours arrivent !"

Il sentait au fond de lui qu’il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Il avait envie qu’il sache et qu’il parte de cette voiture le plus vite possible mais il ne parvenait pas à lui dire. Parce que s’il lui disait, il refuserait catégoriquement de le laisser là, il le connaissait trop bien. Mais il n’avait pas le choix. Liam savait qu’il pouvait sauver la vie de son Zayn, il devait tout faire pour y parvenir.

"Zayn, écoute. Ecoute le bruit de la voiture qui glisse doucement. Niall aura beau conduire aussi vite que sa voiture lui permet, il n’arrivera jamais à temps. Les secours non plus. Tu veux quoi ? Hein ? Qu’on tombe tous les deux en attendant désespérément de l’aide qui ne viendra pas ? Non, moi je refuse alors bouge ton petit cul de cette voiture de merde."

Il s’arrêta quelques secondes tandis qu’il fut pris d’une quinte de toux, et retrouva du sang dans sa main, qu’il essuya sur son jean rapidement. Il savait. Il savait que ça commençait. Il ne lui restait plus longtemps.

"Zayn, je ne rigole pas. Va-t-en. Tout de suite."

"Mais bordel Liam je préfère mourir avec toi que vivre sans toi ! Tu crois quoi hein ? Tu crois qu’une fois que je serais sain et sauf j’irais mieux ? Je serais peut-être toujours physiquement vivant, à l’intérieur je serais mort Liam ! Tu peux pas me demander de t’abandonner Liam. Non, je peux pas. Je veux pas ! Tout ce que je t’ai dis, ça n’a jamais été des paroles en l’air ! Je ne peux pas te laisser !"

En soupirant, Liam ferma les yeux. Les rouvrir fut plus difficile qu’il ne l’avait imaginé, et c’était probablement à cause de ce qui était arrivé. Il ne pouvait pas céder maintenant.

"Je sais Zayn. Je te fais confiance comme je n’ai jamais faut confiance à personne, je sais que tu me disais la vérité, je sais que tu y croyais au moment où tu me l’as dit, mais là, tout a changé. Que je tombe ou que je sorte de cette putain de voiture je vais mourir Zayn."

Il respirait bruyamment, cachant un maximum le mal qu’il avait. Il soupira, parce qu’il n’avait plus le choix désormais. Il écarta sa main posée sur ses côtes dans un grincement des dents. Il fit ce qu’il put pour montrer sa plaie ouverte, et le sang qui continuait de couler.

"Le choc a été plus rude que je ne l’avais imaginé", dit-il en rigolant nerveusement.

"Liam je-"

"Je veux pas que tu te rappelles de moi comme du pauvre gars qui n’était pas capable d’affronter la mort tout seul, et qui a préféré faire mourir son petit-ami pour ne pas se retrouver seul. Tu te rappelleras de celui que je suis vraiment. J’ai voulu t’aider dans ta vie, je compte le faire jusqu’au bout mon cœur. Ne me regarde pas comme ça. S’il te plait. C’est pas à toi d’être désolé, c’est à moi. J’aurais voulu être là encore longtemps avec toi, mais ça ne va pas être possible. Les plans ont changés. Mon seul but dans les quelques minutes qu’il me reste c’est de te mettre en sécurité. Point final. Zayn, fait ce que je te dis. Je veux pouvoir mourir tranquillement."

Les larmes avaient commencé à couler sur les joues de Zayn sans même qu’il les remarque. Il avait beau se répéter dans sa tête qu’il ne pouvait s’agir que d’un cauchemar, qu’il allait se réveiller d’un moment à un autre, et qu’il n’était pas en train d’entendre l’homme de sa vie lui demandant de le laisser mourir là, seul. Il espérait qu’il allait se reveiller d’un moment à un autre dans son appartement, dans les bras de Liam, il savait que tout ça était vrai. C’était trop vrai. Liam était en train de mourir et il ne pouvait définitivement rien faire, à part l’abandonner. Il retraça tous les moments qu’ils avaient vécus ensemble. Leur rencontre, leur premier rendez-vous, leur premier baiser, les disputes, les séparations, les retrouvailles, les nuits où il se perdait dans ses bras, leur coming-out et la façon dont il l’avait défendu contre son père envers et contre tout. Rien ne pouvait atteindre les huit merveilleuses années qu’ils avaient passé ensemble. Parce que dans quelques minutes il allait devoir dire adieu à l’amour de sa vie.

"Je vais le faire", dit-il, ignorant les sanglots dans sa voix.

"Bien."

"Je vais le faire mais je veux que tu saches que je ne t’oublierais jamais Liam James Payne, je ne vais jamais oublier les années qu’on a passé ensemble. Jamais je n’oublierais le son de ta voix, ton rire, ton odeur, cette sensation que j’ai à chaque fois que j’ai quand tu me touches, ces magnifiques yeux noisettes qui m’ont regardaient de toutes les manières possibles. Je n’oublierais pas les nuits qu’on a passé, ta voix quand tu criais mon prénom, la sensation de bien être à chaque fois que tu étais en moi, tes lèvres sur les miennes, sur ma peau, tes mains sur mon corps. Je ne pourrais pas t’oublier Liam et jamais je n’aimerais quelqu’un comme je t’ai aimé et comme je t’aime."

A l’entente des paroles de son amour, Liam fit tout pour se retenir de pleurer, parce qu’il ne pouvait pas lui montrer à quel point il était mal de le quitter, parce que ce n’était pas lui qui allait devoir se reconstruire après cet accident. C’était Zayn. Même si il perdait la moitié de son être, la moitié de son petit cœur désormais brisé, il avait le bon rôle dans cette histoire. Il prenait la place la plus simple. Il avait juste à lui dire au revoir, et puis tout serait alors terminé.

"Merci", lui dit-il.

Il se retenait de pleurer pour lui, mais il suffisait de voir ses larmes sur ces joues bronzées et sublimes pour que les siennes se mettent enfin elles aussi à dévaler ses joues brulantes. Il renifla les larmes qui l’empêchaient de dire les dernières choses qui lui étaient permises de lui dire.

"J’en avais marre, tu sais, avant de te rencontrer, c’était dur, je n’avais jamais rien vécu. Et puis tu es arrivé avec tes airs de bad boy, ta cigarette collée à la bouche, tes cheveux noirs, c’est comme si j’avais été aveugle toute ma vie et que j’avais enfin les moyens de voir ce que j’avais manqué. Tu m’as réveillé. J’ai vu ce que c’était que la beauté. Et j’ai appris à te connaître, et j’ai su que tu étais tout aussi splendide à l’intérieur. Tu es quelqu’un de bien Zayn, je le sais et je l’ai toujours-"

Il fut pris par une quinte de toux mais se reprit vite, pendant qu’il était encore capable de prononcer des mots compréhensibles.

"Avec toi, j’ai sur ce que c’était de vivre. Je m’imaginais une tout autre histoire pour nous deux. Des enfants, un chien, une maison avec un jardin. Une vie cliché mais je m’en foutais, parce que c’était tout ce que je voulais avec toi. De l’amour, et ça j’aurais pu te l’offir, c’est tout ce que je voulais te donner. J’espère que tu me pardonnes tout ce que j’ai fait de mal. Sois heureux, je ne te demande que ça, mon amour. Souviens-toi que je t’aime, et que tu mérites tout l’amour que les gens te donnent, j’espère que tu y crois maintenant. Je serais avec toi pour toujours. Dans ton cœur. Remet-toi vite. Je t’aime. Tu es l’amour de ma vie, le seul, l’unique, le meilleur le plus fort. Je n’ai même pas de mots."

Et les larmes redoublèrent, même contre sa volonté. Il se sentait loin d’être la personne forte que Zayn imaginait qu’il était.

"Sors de là. Et fais attention surtout. Ah, et Zayn, dis aux garçons que je les aime et qu’ils vont me manquer. Je n’oublierais jamais rien, même quand je ne serais plus là."

Liam se mit à sourire, il n’avait aucune idée de la raison de ce sourire mais c’était plus fort que lui. Il sauvait la personne qu’il aimait. Cela faisait quelque chose qu’il avait réussi dans sa vie.

"Mon amour… Je t’aime. Je t’aime, je t’aime, je t’aime."

Zayn détacha enfin sa ceinture et se pencha vers son amant pour déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes une dernière fois et même si elles étaient froides et tachées de sang, il n’aurait jamais pu arrêter cet instant et se détacher de lui pour rien au monde.

"Je t’aime amour", lui souffla-t-il.

"Depuis toujours et à jamais."

Liam se détacha de Zayn, parce que même si lui aussi aurait voulu que ce moment dure pour toujours, il ne pouvait pas être égoïste ou lâche, il lui devait d’être fort et de le laisser partir, parce qu’il avait rendu sa vie plus belle. Le métis passa avec difficulté à l’arrière du véhicule, et ouvrit la portière. Il sortit de la voiture en se trainant, n’osant pas regarder derrière lui, de peur de ne pas pouvoir laisser Liam seul, dans cette voiture qui glissait déjà un peu plus vite maintenant qu’il l’avait déséquilibré. Et il s’effondra au sol en pleurant. Liam, lui, ne voyait plus Zayn, ne voyait plus rien de toute façon, et il ne voulait plus rien voir. Il s’engouffrait dans l’obscurité sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait. Il avait juste à se laisser bercer par les mouvements toujours plus rapides de la voiture qui glissait vers le gouffre.

"Je n’ai pas peur… Pas peur de mourir", chuchota-t-il pour lui-même.

Zayn fixait la voiture du milieu de la route, toujours affalé sur le sol. Il avait trop mal pour bouger, pour se lever ou pour hurler, que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement. Il était brisé, il n’était plus rien. Plus la voiture glissait et plus il la voyait disparaitre plus il mourrait de l’intérieur. Les bruits de sirènes et de moteurs qui se rapprochaient de lui ne le dérangeaient pas. Les claquements de portes et les bruits de pas paniqués non plus. Il sentit Niall le secouer, lui hurlant de lui dire où se trouvait Liam, mais plus rien n’avait d’importance. Aucune douleur ne pouvait égaler celle qu’il ressentait à savoir que l’amour de sa vie allait mourir dans quelques secondes, et qu’il n’était qu’un témoin impuissant. Et puis tout coula comme un compte à rebours.

 

5

 

Tout le monde hurle et s’affaire autour de la voiture, mais les plus malin voient déjà qu’il n’y a pas d’espoir de la faire tenir. Zayn les voit reculer, et c’est encore plus difficile à admettre, mais il n’y avait désormais plus aucun espoir. Aucun. Il allait réellement le voir mourir, et c’était intolérable.

 

4

 

C’est au tour de Niall de hurler, de continuer à secouer son ami, mais celui-ci reste silencieux, les larmes qui coulent toujours plus rapidement, et le cœur qui se sert au fur à mesure de l’agitation qui ralentit. Il fixe l’affairement d’un regard vide, fatigué. Il s’en veut d’avoir laissé tomber.

 

3

 

Puis tout à coup tout le monde recule, tout le monde prend peur, même les pompiers. La voiture fait un bruit assourdissant contre le sol. Elle penche de plus en plus, et elle est bientôt à la verticale, prête pour un plongeon dans l’eau glacée du lac. Zayn ne peut même plus respirer en imaginant Liam à l’intérieur.

 

2

 

Personne ne voit plus la voiture à présent. Elle n’est plus sur la bordure, elle a commencé à tomber. Et le métis voit toute la foule qui s’approche du bord, pour suivre des yeux cette voiture. Cette putain de voiture. Ils sont tous à regarder mais Zayn sent son cœur se serrer, et il n’est même pas capable de bouger.

 

1

 

Il entend enfin le bruit. L’écrasement dans l’eau, les éclaboussures, puis l’air qui sort petit à petit de l’intérieur, pour noyer Liam s’il avait survécu à la chute. L’affairement reprit bon train et ils partirent tous à la recherche d’un passage vers le lac, afin de retrouver la voiture, mais Zayn savait que ce n’était pas la peine, parce que de toute façon, Liam ne serait plus vivant.

 

0

 

Quelques larmes coulèrent encore, et puis il s’arrêta, parce qu’il n’y avait plus rien à ressentir. Plus rien du tout.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne sais pas d'où me vient cette passion pour mélanger le cheesy et la tristesse.  
> C'est tout moi ça.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/maeviscious)


End file.
